movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chucky
Chucky is the titular main antagonist of the Child's Play film series. He is a Good Guy doll who is possessed by the spirit of serial killer Charles Lee Ray. His goal is to get his soul out of the doll and transfer it to a human protagonist (Andy Barclay in the first two films, Ronald Tyler in the third film and Jesse in the fourth film). He was voiced by Brad Dourif, who had also played his original human counterpart in the first film. History Early Life He was born on January 24, 1950 in Hackensack, New Jersey to an Irish-American mother and an Austrian-American father who was an alcoholic, and would frequently abuse Charles and his mother. ''Child's Play'' On November 9, 1988, Charles Lee Ray aka The Lakeshore Strangler is chased by Chicago homicide detective Mike Norris, After he is fatally shot by him in a toy store, Charles finds boxes of "Good Guy" dolls and uses a voodoo ritual to transfer his soul into one of the dolls. The store is then struck by lightning and it burns to the ground. Later that morning, a young boy named Andy Barclay tells his widowed mother, Karen Barclay, that he wants a Good Guy doll for his 6th birthday after watching a TV commercial for it. Unable to afford the full price, Karen buys a stolen doll from a street peddler, which is the same doll Charles Lee Ray transferred into. That night, as Andy is playing with the doll (who has introduced himself as "Chucky" through the talking feature of the doll), Karen's friend and co-worker, Maggie Peterson, who is babysitting Andy, scolds him for turning on the evening news and placing Chucky in front of the TV. Andy tries to tell Maggie that he did not put Chucky in front of the TV. Maggie then gets hit with a toy hammer and falls out of the kitchen window, falling several stories below to her death. The next morning, Andy, apparently apparently upon Chucky's request, he visits the house of Eddie Caputo, Charle Lee Ray's accomplice, who had betrayed him by leaving him behind during the police chase and led him to his death. Chucky is reaveled as being alive. He sneaks into Eddie's house and blows out the pilot light on the stove and turns up the gas; Eddie, in panicked self-defense, fires his gun and the house explodes, killing him. Later, Andy is placed in a psychiatric ward after he near the crime scene. Karen discovers that Chucky's batteries had never been put in. Chucky comes to life, bites her, and runs out of the apartment. Karen contacts Mike Norris, who is now investigating Maggie's death. Although he initially doubts her story, the homeless man who sold Karen the doll confirms that he retrieved it from the burnt toy store Charles Lee Ray was killed. Mike becomes a firm believer after he is attacked by Chucky in his car and survives only by shooting the doll. Later Chucky meets his former voodoo intructor, John Simonsen, also known as Dr. Death, and asks why his gunshot wound bleed. John informs him that the longer his soul remains trapped within the doll, the more human the doll will become; in order to get out of the doll's body, he must possess the first person he revealed himself to, which is Andy. Chucky stabs John using John's own voodoo doll. At the mental hospital, Chucky kills the head doctor, Dr. Ardmore with an electroshock therapy machine ''Child's Play 2'' ''Child's Play 3'' ''Bride of Chucky'' ''Seed of Chucky'' ''Curse of Chucky'' Body Count Trivia *His real name, Charles Lee Ray, is derived from the names of three notorious killers, Charles Manson, Lee Harvey Oswald, and James Earl Ray. Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Males Category:Killer Toys Category:Horror Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Incriminators Category:Child-Abusers Category:Parents Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Immortals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Titular Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Recurring villain Category:Comedic Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Gunmen Category:Liars Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Brutes Category:Knifemen Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Spree-Killers Category:Bludgeoners Category:Criminals Category:Stalkers Category:Paternal Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil from the past Category:Mature Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Axemen Category:Empowered Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trap Masters Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Revived villains Category:Poisoner Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Deceased Villains Category:Bogeymen Category:Family Murderer Category:Stranglers Category:Hypocrites Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Bombers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Blackmailers Category:Hammerer Category:Killjoy Category:Complete Monster Category:Vandals Category:Cheater Category:Sociopaths Category:Egomaniacs Category:Fighter Category:Mutilators Category:Opportunists Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Father of the Hero Category:Greedy Villains Category:Mascots Category:Main Antagonists Category:In love villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Universal Villains Category:Villains defeated by the hero Category:Magic Category:Villains who fell to their deaths Category:Deceased Category:Slashers Category:Mongers Category:Supernatural Category:Successful Villains Category:Villains with gruesome deaths Category:Abusers Category:Rapists